Runaway!
by Michiro Akihiro
Summary: What happens when you're parents die at your birth, and from that day on you carry on your face mysterious markings in which you can't explain. Ask Sakura Haruno for that answer. Read and Review


**_Hello all of my readers. I have a short and brief announcement to make. I have changed the title from Runaway to Runaway! Just thought I'd let you know that. Well, enjoy the story!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Graffiti decorations Under a sky of dust**

The forest looked like a blur all around Sakura as she ran through the trees to get away. She had to know, but no one would tell her.

**A constant wave of tension On top of broken trust**

She needed to know why her parents died when she was born. More importantly, why she has been getting these weird marks on her face since then.

**The lessons that you taught me I learned were never true**

Everyone said her parents died from illness, and her marks were just a birth defect. Sakura beleived that, but she knew there was more. They weren't telling her everything. She wanted to find something. Mabey some scrolls of her families past, an explanation to her parents death, and mabey to her weird markings. Sakura could never understand though...

**Now I find myself in question**

...why they had kept it a secrect from her all this time. People used to tease her because of the markings on her face, and that she had no family. That she was all alone.

**They point the finger at me again.**

As she ran through the trees, Sakura could hear the faint calls of her fellow teamate, Sasuke. She had planned to leave the village without anyone knowing, but Sasuke just had to be awake, and spot her. She ran out of sight of him, but he still followed her.

**Guilty by association**

Sasuke never thought that someone like Sakura would go as far as to leave the village to find out the reason for her markings and the death of her parents. Alas, she did. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and force her to come to her senses.

**You point the finger at** **me again**

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

Sasuke didn't exactly understand why Sakura was leaving. He didn't know the whole story. All he knew was that her parents had died, and that she had marks on her face. Either way, he was mad. No, furious at her for what she was doing.

**Paper bags and angry voices Under a sky of dust**

Sakura could hear him getting closer. She picked up her pace. The end of the forest led to the all to familiar spot. The Valley of the End. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. This was where Naruto had fought with everything he had to bring Sasuke back, but failed.

**Another wave of tension Has more than filled me up**

When Sasuke to emerged from the forest, his eyes went wide. It had been a long time since he had came here. He had fought Naruto, he remembered. Now, he might have to fight Sakura as well if he wanted to bring her back.

**All my talk of taking action These words were never true**

Sakura had landed on Uchiha Madara's statue, and faced Sasuke as he landed on the very same statue. Everytime Sasuke took a step forward, Sakura took two steps back, until she was at the edge of Madara's head. Sasuke was close enough for Sakura to feel his breath on her neck. He asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

**Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by Association  
You point the finger at me again**

Sakura's eyes grew narrow, and she felt anger rise up within her. How could he not understand what she was going through?! "What am I doing? I'm trying to figure out why my parents died, and why I have these marks on my face!!!!" she screamed at him. Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock. Never once in his life has he ever heard Sakura yell at him. She continued. "Ever since I figured out there was more to the explanation than what you guys had told me, I knew...no one could help me in that village. So I'm going to Onochuwa, to find out why my life is a living hell!" she finished.

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

Sasuke's eyes went even wider this time. He knew very well that Onochuwa was the birthplace of the Haruno clan. He also knew it was a murderous clan that showed no mercy. Sakura knew this as well, and decided to go along with it anyway.

**I'm gonna run away, and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away, and never wonder why  
(gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away, and open up my mind  
(gonna run away gonna run away, gonna run away gonna run away,  
gonna runaway gonna run away, gonna run away gonna run away)**

Shruging off her anger, Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and started to drag her back home. Before Sasuke got any father that three feet, a sharp pain went through his neck. His eyelids grew heavy, and he passed out. Sakura, her eyes wide with fear, looked at her face through the water puddle in the indent of Madara's head from the night before. The marks were glowing on her face, and stinging as well. Now understanding what triggered the marks and what they were for, Sakura needed to more about her family history now more than ever. Before she left however, she pecked Sasuke's cheek goodbye, carried him back to the village, and set him in his bed.

**I'm gonna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

She left shortly afterwards, heading off to Onochuwa.

**I wanna run away And open up my mind**

She travled long and far through the foggy night...

**I**** wanna run away And open up my mind**

...and once she got there...

**I wanna run away And open up my mind**

...the Onochuwa clan killed her at first sight. This just goes to show...

**I wanna run away And open up my mind**

...that you can't trust anyone to help you in your time of need.

* * *

**_I fixed up this story to, cause' the song lyrics were not in bold. I hope this makes everything seem more, lifelike than before. Read and review!_**

**_!Ja Ne!  
_**


End file.
